Desolation
by BlueJay8083
Summary: At a young age, was left to fend for herself. After her best friend, her brother, leaving behind their sick mother. She's completely closed herself off. But after hundreds of decades ever, she stumbles upon someone she hasn't seen in a long time, her brother. Will she accept him back into her heart? Or is the damage too big for her to trust him again, and to love as well? Review!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Once again, I apologize for not updating my other stories, I'm trying best as well. In this story, I'm sorry if things don't add up, I'm starting to re-read the Twilight series once again.**

 **If you're not a fan of Twilight, and only here to hate, go away.**

 **Oh also, y'know how Bella hates the wet? Well, its gonna be a little different here. Please keep in mind that some of the things in my story are different, and some may be made up.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Don't own twilight.**

* * *

I stared at the rain falling, from the outside of my window, and felt a smile come to my face. One of the many things I loved about Forks, is the consistency of the rain here. It brought a strange sense of relief and comfort. It was a strange thing when it would rain in my hometown, and as children, my brother and I would love to get wet. Mother would chide us, but we knew she was only playing around. People would usually judge but our family didn't mind whatsoever.

 _"You don't gain anything from the rude opinions of others."_

She would always say that when I questioned her why most of our neighbors didn't like us.

My brother would try to distract me from the rude name calling of others. As a child, I was extremely shy and didn't hang out with many people, so I would always be teased, saying that my only friends were my family. At the time, I couldn't see why that was such a bad thing. I thought that your one true friends were your family. They'd never abandon you. At least, that was what I thought.

After my brother left, I became distraught. He had promised to always be there for me, he promised that he would never leave. And then one day, he was just...gone. Whenever I questioned mother she would quickly bring something else up, sometimes only saying, " _He's on a trip Isabella",_ if he w _as_ on a trip, I knew he would have told me. We told each other everything. One could tell when the other was feeling down, we weren't twins. But our bond was so strong, that it hurt how easily he left without taking in consideration on how I would feel.

Did I not matter to him? I asked myself. Had I become annoying, and too dependent on him that he felt suffocated by everything? I would always convince myself that, that wasn't true.

And then a few months later I had overheard he had joined an army. Angry, bitter tears had welled up in my eyes, that I had almost spent a week inside my room, not bothering to eat at all. My only best friend was gone, my _brother_ was gone. Just to join a cause that didn't involve him. Yes, it would eventually affect our lives, but him _willingly_ going hurt so much. How could he have left without telling me?

But then, mother became extremely sick. It started out as a headache at first, I would lay a small damp towel on her forehead to try to relieve the pain, but it hadn't done anything. I had to do all the chores at home that mother would normally do. Papa was busy with work usually, as much as he tried to take care of mother, it was to no avail. He was too busy. He too was distraught about the abandonment of my brother. He tried his best to not think about him because whenever he did, he would shut down on us.

Mother developed high fevers and would experience chills through her body. She would sweat buckets per day, and I could do nothing but stand aside holding her hand throughout her painful days. She would moan in pain that was caused by her back and abdominal.

We weren't rich, but we weren't exactly poor. Papa would take us on a trip usually to where he would work, and give us a treat. So our doctor wasn't the best. He didn't have a clue what was wrong with her. And told us that she should maintain hydrated and have plenty of rest. He didn't understand that all she was rest now. She would tell me different made-up stories while she cooked supper, or when I would go to bed. And now, she couldn't even mumble a sentence out. She didn't eat either.

Papa knew what was happening, we didn't have much many to pay for her medication, so, in distraught and despair, he left for a few days, which turned out to be weeks, and then months. And I had to watch as mothers breath stopped, and her eyes slowly closing shut.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter!**

 **Can I get at least 10 reviews, please? ^-^ It'll let me know you enjoy this story, and update even more.**

 **Thanks! Now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **I also want you guys to remember, that things may be different in this story from the original books.**

 **Sorry for any typos! I try my best to fix everything, but there might be a few slip ups here and there**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I closed my door and began to head towards my car.

Once arriving, I threw my bag into the passenger seat and started the car. My house wasn't in a known neighborhood, it was near some woods, perfect to seclude me from the sunlight. Not only did the sunlight attract more attention towards me, but it also weakened my strength, and made my thirst even more unbearable. My house also wasn't a huge mansion. When I arrived in Forks, I couldn't find a place that seemed to be comfortable. So, me being me, I built my own. I bought some land, and supplies in a store, and built it within a week or so. I had taken many majors in architecture and design in my years of living and found that I actually learned a lot.

It was a simple house, made entirely of wood, with a few windows, it was a one-story because no matter how much experience I had when building, I don't think I could ever build an entire two-story home. My home was suited for me, and I loved it. It was cozy and had the feeling of a cottage. I honestly just wanted a distraction from everything. Lately, I had had a sinking feeling in my stomach, as though something was going to happen, so I tried to distract my mind by building something I had always wanted, which in this case, was a cottage. It was feeling of home, and it just put my mind at ease.

I shook my head, bringing me back to the real world. And realized that I had arrived at my new school. I turned my car off, took my belongings, and headed towards the school.

Immediately I could see everyone's heads turn towards me, and heard people _already_ gossiping. I rolled my eyes, this century was so... judgemental. Why couldn't they just leave me alone and go along with their own business? Even though I was a vampire, I still held lots of insecurities and hated any sort of attention.

I walked towards the receptionist and gave her a smile. Immediately she seemed dazed, and I quickly began to speak,

"Hello," I greeted, "I'm new here, would you be able to give me my schedule?"

She was an old woman but seemed to be kind, "Hello dear, yes of course. What is your name?"

"Isabella...Whitlock." the last name was especially hard to say. Bringing too many painful memories, I swallowed, and let out a breath and said more boldly, "Isabella Whitlock."

"Hello, Isabella. My, that's a lovely name. Do you go by Bella instead or is it just Isabella?" she questioned.

"Bella," I replied.

"Bella, alright, here you go sweetheart. If you need any help you can ask me alright? First days are always hard," she sympathized.

"Thank you," I answered as I scanned the information on the paper. My locker was number 370. I looked at the ones I was passing and realized that I was still in the 100s areas.

I walked upstairs, and to my relief quickly found my locker. I entered the digits and opened. I unpacked some utensils out of my bookbag and grabbed my books in the process. I knew I would get a great number of textbooks from my classes, so I was able to buy a large bag in order to carry my things. Things may be pretty hectic considering I enrolled a few months after the school year began. I knew it wouldn't be a problem though considering all the knowledge I already understood from Mathematics, Biology, History, and English. English would be considered my most favorite one.

After my brother left, I fell in love with poetry and writing stories. I would read to mother when she was sick. Tales of where a magical potion was made to cure any disease. Where there was no evil in the world, only happiness. She would laugh at times at my unusual wishes. And when she was sick, only a soft smile would find her face.

I wondered if she believed that she would be cured. The thought cursed me every day. Had she believed I would save her? Our doctor didn't help at all, and I tried giving her different types of herbs every single day to help her but, it would never do anything. It would somewhat relieve the pain, but after a few minutes, it wouldn't have changed anything.

I couldn't get a job because I was too young, or sometimes because I was a _girl._ Some would say that I would just worry about personal problems instead of focusing on the task at hand. I grew to loathe those people, they had everything. They had enough medicine- not that they ever used it- enough clothes, a wonderful home. They didn't worry about _peasant_ problems.

"Excuse me?" a voice suddenly said, shocking me out of my thoughts.

I quickly turned to them, not noticing them approach me. Even as a vampire, I had human moments. My thoughts seemed to consume me making me forget everything that's around me.

"Yes?" I replied.

I stared at the boy in front of me. He had pale blue eyes and blond hair. He seemed to have a baby face and looked to be around 5'11. I could already tell he seemed to be popular in this school. He was... cute. I guess you could say. He didn't seem to have any qualities that interested me. I feel like he would probably be those characters in stories that are in love with the protagonist and doesn't end up with her.

"I couldn't help but notice you're new around here. I don't see any pretty faces around as yours. Whats your name?" he asked with a smirk.

 _He's kidding, right?_ I wondered. It took a great amount of control not to burst out laughing right then and there.

"Isabella," I answered, completely disinterested.

"Bella," he started, he began to lean towards me, "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful-"

"Don't," I cut in rolling my eyes, "Just don't. Don't make this any more embarrassing then it already is."

His mouth fell open, and he seemed at lost for words. "But...you..."

He shook his head, "I'm Mike."

I nodded and greeting.

"And you are?" he asked.

I tilted my head, "I just told you. It's Bella."

His cheeks turned a crimson color, I was surprised I didn't crave his blood. I just felt a little bad for him, he didn't seem used to girls turning him down.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude. My name is Bella, or Isabella, Whitlock. Thank you for...your kindness, but I'm not interested."

He rubbed his neck, "Um, okay. Would you like me to show you around? I could show you where your homeroom is. Did they give you your schedule?"

"Yes they did, but I think I'm capable to find my classes," the school bell suddenly rang, "Thank you for your help, Mike. See you later."

* * *

Hey Bella!"

I turned at the sound of the voice, noticing a girl running up towards me.

"Hello...?" it came sounded more like a question than a greeting.

I girl came running up to me, up close I could really see all the makeup she was wearing. I wasn't surprised she knew my name, in a small town and school, news spread like fire.

"My names Jessica. Jessica Stanley. Wanna sit with me and my friends right now? We have a big table so you'll fit. You already fit well in this school so come on!"

I was about to decline, not wanting to be a part of the gossip that was sure to commence in the group of the girls but stopped myself. I had come here to be a different person, not to be the same shy, reserved girl that was left in Texas. Even though everyone who I had ever loved me left, I didn't have to let myself stop living. Well, theoretically speaking.

"Sure," I answered, "lead the way."

* * *

 **Idk how I feel about this chapter.**

 **Do you guys want her to meet the Cullens in the next chapter?**

 **Some of you guys probably see how OCC Bella might be but its due to the things she went through in her past life, so pls ask before hating, thank you :)**

 **Can we get to 10 reviews or maybe... 11? *gasp***

 **Thank you guys for reading**

 **Peace**

 **Out**

 **~BlueJay8083**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I finally finished chapter 3 :D Can we try to get to... 17 reviews? maybe 15? It'll really make my day and let me know that you're enjoying this series.**

* * *

 **Bellas POV**

"Emily didn't talk to me in the morning. You think shes pissed?" Zoey, a girl from the table questioned.

"Why would she be mad at you Zoey?" another girl counterclaimed with an attitude.

"I _did_ cheat off her in that last test. I mean how could she blame me! It was literally so hard, and she told me that I couldn't copy off her homework. So technically, it is her fault,"

I continued to read my book, trying to block out the useless conversation the girls at the table were having. This had been going on for the last fifteen minutes and I was reading to ask Jessica if I could leave. I regretted not going to the library immediately after Jessica tried to introduce me, the girls barely glanced at us before the resumed back to their useless conversation.

"Oh, my, god! Don't look now, but look now," Jessica tried to whisper to the whole group but seemed to have failed miserably.

All the girls' head immediately turned towards the doorway, I hadn't bothered to look up. It was probably another guy they all thought was 'hot' or 'sexy'. I cringed at the sickening names.

"Bella, Bella look!" Jessicas voice urged.

I gave out a pointless sigh and decided to look up, and my eyes immediately widened.

Vampires.

A girl walked next to a boy, she was pretty. She looked to be around 5'9, she had long wavy blond hair that fell halfway down to the middle of her back, and she had golden eyes. Now that she looked more closely, she noticed that _all_ of them had golden eyes. Next to her was a very tall man, and extremely burly, to others, he might come off as intimidating, but I didn't seem to feel any murderous or dangerous aura coming from him. He also had slightly curly brown hair that almost looked black, if you stared at him for quite a while, he seemed to look more _childish,_ and not so much as a grown man.

In the back of them was a short girl, who seemed to somehow resemble a pixie figure. She looked like a small child next to the tall, bulky guy. She had short cropped black hair that seemed to be pointing in every direction, and a small figure as well.

And when I looked who was in the back of her, I had to stop myself from my jaw dropping. I didn't know what to compare him to. He looked so beautiful that all I wanted to do was run up to him and never let him go. I shook my head, trying to stop these unfamiliar thoughts circling in my mind. He looked like a _god,_ Adonis maybe? No, maybe even more.

At that moment all I wanted to do was slap myself. What was wrong with me? I was acting like these teenage girls next to me. The mysterious man had high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, and straight nose and full lips. My eyes couldn't look away from his lips.

"Who are they?'' I whispered to Jessica, who was still staring at them, mouth open.

She shook her head out of the daze, "They-they're the Cullens. No one looks any better looking than them. Those two in the front are called Rosalie and Emmet. They're a couple, and Rosalie's extremely possessive so don't even try to talk to Emmet. The little pixie figure in the back there is Alice. Shes also paired up with someone but he isn't here yet I guess. And the guy in the back... his name is Edward. He's so hot oh my gosh, I've tried getting with him a million times but he always rejects me. At one point there was even a rumor in the school that he was gay. But he addressed it to everyone during lunch, the people who had started it had turned red and hadn't said anything. But oh gosh, even if he was, I would still get with him."

I gave out a disbelieving scoff.

"Oh and that's Alice's partner! Looks like he's just coming in,"

I turned from her ready to expect what I had seen from the other vampires.

The smile on my face that I had quickly disappeared when I saw who it was. It took every single strength in my body to stop myself from screaming out or crying.

Why was he here? My mind was on acceleration, and I thought I could hear my heart pumping from my ears, which was impossible.

Because here in front of me was the person who made me stop believing in love or family.

Here in front of me was the man who broke my heart when I was a child, leaving me alone to fend for myself.

Here in front of me was Jasper.

My brother.

* * *

 **.3. so...**

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Woah I can't believe I published this the same day that I wrote it. It's also my 2nd update in one week!**

 **I'm so proud of myself *pats back***

 **Please review guys! It makes me really happy and lets me know you're enjoying what I'm writing.**

 **I'll try to update soon but who knows?**

 ***Slightly edited***

 **Peace**

 **Out**

 **~BlueJay8083**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so this isnt an update though it may be soon for most of my stories

so the big question is

does anyone still read my shiz? I know its been a long time and i really want to get back in writing these unfinished stories not only for you guys but for me too. I had high hopes and I just gotsa know ya knowww

So maybe if i get some feedback and reviews on my stories ill feel more inclined to know that you guys still read them and whatnot

THANK YOU!

LOVE YOU

and thank you for the support bye~


	5. Chapter 5

**Bellas pov**

If I had a heart, it would have completely stopped beating.

Jasper.

 _Jaspers_ here.

This can't be. No, they told me he died.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Was it really him? I opened my mouth but no words came out. He was still in front of me, staring at me. It seemed as though he was investigating me. I felt a presence near my shield, almost as though trying to feel my emotions, it was impossible though. No one had ever gotten past it. A part of my dead heart fluttered with hope, did he recognize me? Did he know what I was feeling? Probably not, maybe he had pathokinesis? But alas, it still wouldn't work anyway.

"Jasper!" came a voice, Alice.

He took his eyes off of me and turned to her.

"Hey darling, sorry I'm late. I had to take care of something," he replied.

"Bella. I know they're hot and all that but close your mouth," Jessica whispered towards me. The girls around her giggled.

I shook my head as I turned back around. My mind was racing, "Y...yeah of course."

 _Jasper._

 _Jasper._

 _Jasper, my_ brother.

As I turned my head around I noticed that both Alice and Jasper were sitting at their table, Alice was laughing. I was close to losing my composure, my heart seemed to break, did he really not remember me? The thought infuriated me. How is it possible that I spent _years and years_ with the thought of him agonizing me so _much?_

I moved to stand but Jessica quickly took hold of my hand. She flinched at the coldness of it but didn't move, "Bella? What are you doing?"

 _Going to punch my brothers face Jessica. Would you like to join?_ "I have to ask them something. T-they're in my biology class."

She seemed hesitant but let me go. As quickly as I could, without running with my vampire speed, I marched towards their table. It took all my might not to look at Edward and Jasper.

They all looked at me at once, and I felt fear crawl up my spine. But they couldn't hurt me, not here anyway. And by the time schools over, I'd be long gone.

"H-hello. My names _Isabella,_ " Jaspers stare lingered on my face, he seemed to be quietly seeking my attention, in a silent matter. Did he remember? "Are you all a coven of vampires?"

My voice was barely a whisper, but I knew they could hear me anyway.

Rosalie, spoke up first, "who's asking?"

"I am," I replied, "I would like to know if I'm intruding on any land."

"You're not," his voice came.

Venom tears came to my eyes. It was the first time I ever heard him speak. I finally looked at him. And couldn't hold back the small gasp. He was so _different._ His face was so pale, and I could see small faint scars on his neck and cheeks. His brown eyes were gone, replaced with gold ones. His hair was more of a golden color than before.

Was this still my brother?

Had he buried me in his past as I wished to do so badly all these years?

I bit my lip as hard as I could to keep from crying out. I wanted to scream at him, punch him, hug him, slap him. Did he really not remember? How I envied him so badly at the moment. He seemed to be at ease with everything.

"Jay..." the pain was too hard to maintain. I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the cafeteria, venom tears running down my face .

* * *

 **Jaspers POV** r

"What was that about?" questioned Edward.

I looked down at my hands, deep in thought. My memory seemed to be clouded. She seemed to know me.

 _"Jay..."_

What was that name? I was certain I had heard it once upon a time.

Could she be from my human life?

No, that was impossible. Anyone I knew when I was alive would be dead by then.

Unless...

 _"Jay..."_

"Jasper? Is everything alright?" asked Alice.

I smiled with uncertainty, "Of course darling. She just... she seems so familiar."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Really? I tried picking something up from her but it was as though something was blocking me. Could she be..."

"A shield," I finished for her, "Yes, that must be why I hadn't picked up any sort of emotions. But Alice, I _know_ her. Edward, did you pick up anything from her?"

He shook his head, "It seems to be the same as both you. I agree, I believe she is a shield. She seemed very... _mesmerizing, "_ he spoke the last part quietly, almost to himself.

I looked towards the door where she had left. Why had she looked so heartbroken when she looked at me, well, when she had _finally_ looked at me. I tried to catch her attention so I could see more about her. But she purposely seemed to not want to talk, or look, at me.

' _Jay'._

Who was Jay? The name seemed so familiar but yet so unfamiliar.

"Alice..." I started. When I looked up I realized everyone was looking at me.

"What is it Jasper?" she questioned with a worried tone.

"I...I have to go talk to her," voicing my inner thoughts, there was a word stuck on the tip of my tongue but I could not figure what it was, "please, I don't know who she is, but Alice I think I _know_ her. Maybe from the human life?"

Her eyes looked hesitant, "Jasper... are you sure?"

"I'm sure Alice. I will," I stood up, "be right back."

* * *

 **So i edited this... and it was so good. And then my internet cut off.**

...

 **This is probably not as edited it as I would have liked but... I hope you guys like it.**

 **I'm sorry for the late update as well, schools been a pain in the butt.**

 **And I found out i'm terrrible at geometry :')**

 **ANYWAY**

 **review?**

 **please?**

 ***very slightly edited it because my wifi is A RUDE PAIN IN THE A-***

 **~BlueJay8083**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

I ran, I ran as fast as I could, I didn't know where I was going but I honestly paid no mind to it. Memories of my childhood with my brother seemed to flood into my mind. All our promises of always taking care of one another, times when he'd pick me up when I fell, times when father grew anger at me and Jasper stepped in the middle to protect me.

 _How could he forget all of that?_ I questioned to myself.

 _Maybe he's happy with his new life- his new family. Maybe he even replaced the sister that he had lost._

I somehow shifted back to focus and found myself standing near a river. I didn't know where I was- was I even in Forks anymore? How long had time passed?

I shifted my hand to my back-pocket trying to find my phone, but noticed it wasn't there. I sighed, had I dropped it while I was running?

"There you are!" a voice suddenly came from behind.

Immediately, I turned quick, and crouched down in a defensive position. I looked up to the person in front of me, and noticed it was him.

Jasper.

At my reaction, he quickly took a step back, and put his hands up in defensive manner, "Hey...it's alright. It's just me remember? From school?"

I stood up, and took a step away from him, looking away from him. I couldn't stand to be a stranger to someone I so greatly cared for. However, I knew I couldn't be selfish, even though he didn't remember me, I couldn't take away his happiness. There was too much at stake for him now. What if I told him who I was and it caused problems with his family?

I knew I wasn't facing the truth however, even though it was right in front of my face. Even after seeing him with his family, smiling and laughing.

"Isabella?"

My eyes quickly snapped to his face. Did he remember? I swear I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, as impossible as that may be.

"Jasper...? Do you remember...?" I asked, my voice trembling.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, "I apologize, it appears we have met in the past haven't we? I seem not to recall."

I felt my heart shatter for the second time this day. I looked away, feeling completely idiotic. How could fate make it as easy as I thought it'd be?

"No, it appears not." I murmured.

A few agonizing moments passed, as my former best friend and brother stood in front of me. I a stranger to him and him to me.

"I do not want to seem... ignorant. However, a lot of things in my human life I seem not to recall. So please forgive if we had met before but I do not recall. Would you care to go to my house and speak there?" he asked.

I gave him a small smile, "Yeah. Let's do that."

 **SO. this chapters really short, sorry about that but! Buttttt! I'll make the meeting with the cullens in the next chapter longer. i have a midterm in my geometry class tomorrow whcih I know ill 100% fail :'))).**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, i tried to edit as best as I could.**

 **Until then!**

 **Peace**

 **out**

 **~Bluejay8083**


End file.
